


【随想】Another Ending

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 但他们不是平凡的人，有了观众，就有了被命运注定的悲欢离合相遇分离种种。于是想来想去，搞同人是为什么呢，或许就是，在不可抗拒的命运到来之前，努力去描绘哪怕万分之一的那份深情和顽抗吧。（对别的世界观别的角色也同上）





	【随想】Another Ending

末路大街的漂移死于一场斗殴和电路增压带来的副作用。他的生命里并没有留下任何值得铭记的人或事。

救护车还是救护车。病也还是那个病。

没人救下感知器。

威震天很快就被处决。

没有擎天柱，只有奥利安。狂派领袖行刑的前一日，他将那个人的作品读了整整一夜。

领袖是谁，这并不重要。

DJD被博派处决。霸王被博派处决。另有部分霸天虎服刑时间不等。

没有寻光号，没人认可寻找骑士团的意义。你说补天士——你是说热破——我不曾听说过这个名字。但我知道尼昂的大火。

长椅只是普通的长椅。水晶城兀自巍巍屹立。

郭文死于地下诊所。

而发条终身在寻找他的伴侣。

挡板长眠于地下，他和狂飙从未相遇。

时光机从来没研制成功过。

红蜘蛛从没看见过任何“鬼魂”。赛博坦领袖最终死于一场政变。

他至死也没有认罪。

但这不妨碍民众对他的评价，“死了都便宜了他”。

大黄蜂永远死在了那一天。后世称他为“英雄”。

在巴斯特寿终正寝后，惊天雷离开了地球，去星际间流浪。

没人再见过闹翻天，只有剧作家胸口的伤痕，无声地记录着这个紫色seeker的名字。

F15小队并没有重逢。

声波还是声波。警车还是警车。

他们为新的赛博坦议会效力。

当然，你我也在这个故事里。

但我们没有名字。

我们是地球上消失的三分之二人口。

是山野间随风摇曳的蓝色晶体花。

这个结局，你喜欢吗。

**Author's Note:**

> 但他们不是平凡的人，有了观众，就有了被命运注定的悲欢离合相遇分离种种。于是想来想去，搞同人是为什么呢，或许就是，在不可抗拒的命运到来之前，努力去描绘哪怕万分之一的那份深情和顽抗吧。
> 
> （对别的世界观别的角色也同上）


End file.
